1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to picture frames with enhancement of light and/or sound, specifically to a touch sensitive activating means for switching and controlling said enhancements.
2. Description of Prior Art
Heretofore, a wide variety of picture frame enhancements involving light and/or sound have been proposed. Modifying picture frames in this way has, for the most part, been commercially unsuccessful. This combination of devices has failed to provide sufficient novelty and uniqueness to catch the imagination and interest of the consuming public.
A problem with these combinations is that they lack spontaneity and surprise. That is, the user must be aware of a switch which will turn the device on and off and also how to operate said switch. Having to knowningly operate said switch virtually eliminates the possibility of being surprised.
Switches used in the past required that the user either manually turn off the enhancement or place it in the appropriate orientation such as resting it on its base or tilting it in the proper directon in order to turn the enhancement off. Enhanced picture frames with these types of switching devices are especially vulnerable to being left in the turned on state through forgetfulness, leaving the frame in the wrong orientation, or accidental tipping, bumping, or jarring of the picture frame. If batteries are used to power the enhancement battery life can be considerably shortened by the aforementioned problem.
No prior art references suggest the combination of a picture frame enhanced with light and/or sound and a touch sensitvie switch means and control circuitry means for sensing a user's touch and activating and controlling the enhancement. There is also no prior appreciation of the advantage and synergism which is inherent in the aforementioned combination. In addition, there is no prior art reference which suggests using the aforementioned combination wherein the enhancement is a plurality of light generating devices which to produce an attractive marquee like effect about a picture frame as will be shown in an embodiment below.